ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stink
Stink is the second episode of the first season of ''Remember Celestial? Episode I looked in the mirror as my Mom explained how to use the gold cube and scanner. She was saying that it had an unlimited amount of money and that they are very rare and stuff. I was trying to figure out how the ID mask worked. I looked like my regular self. I touched my cheek. It felt the same, as if I hadn’t just put on a metal mask. My fingers crept up my face to my nose. I pulled on it. The mask came off. And there I was, Tool Kane, the human Galaxy. I put the ID mask back on. I looked at my presents. There was the Null Void projector, a gun thing that can send villains to a prison dimension. The idea of an entire dimension used just for being a prison kinda freaked me out. There was the ID mask. I didn’t have a clue about how it worked, and Prosperitas was telling me that I’d probably never find out. That freaked me out too. There was the gold cube which my mom said had an unlimited amount of money on it. Where do you get an unlimited amount of money from? That definitely freaked me out. I looked away from the mirror and at the wooden chest. I hadn’t opened it yet. I walked over and was about to peek inside when I heard Consilium say: "I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” My hand levitated over the lid of the box. Councillium was my voice of wisdom, so he was probably right, that I shouldn’t open the box. Yet. But was it worth it? I decided it wasn’t and walked towards the door. "I’m going to get some fresh air, okay?” I hollered and walked outside. I was standing outside for a few minutes sleek red car turned around the corner and parked in front of our house. It was just what I wanted to see. Inside was my best friend Leo, probably coming to wish me a happy birthday. Leo got out of the car. He looked the same as always- Blonde hair with an eerie greenish tint, green eyes that seem to be hiding something, his signature blue jeans, green jacket, green T-shirt, and green reflective sunglasses, and of course his dazzling white smile. “Hey, Tool. Got you a card,” Leo said when he got close. I took the card with shaking hands. I thought about what I was going to say. "Leo, come inside. I have something to show you,” I said, nervously. We were inside my room. I had just taken off my ID mask. Leo’s reaction was confusing. He looked surprised, but not scared. Like he suspected I was half star being, but doubted it. After a long silence Leo finally spoke, “So you’re half Celestialsapien. That explains a lot." Now I was really confused. I hadn’t told him about Celestialsapiens or that Ben 10,000 guy or the Creation Forge thingy. "Leo, how do you know that?” I asked, trembling. A look came onto Leo’s face. A look like he knew that this day was coming and he din’t look forward to it and now it was here. Leo reached up to his face and pulled off ''HIS identity mask. I nearly fainted, “Leo…” "Please call me by my real name. Oleo,” The giant bug said. Category:Episodes Category:Remember Celestial Category:Episodes in Remember Celestial Category:Rocketslug